Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui (碓氷 拓海, Usui Takumi) is the male protagonist of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! manga and anime series. He is one of the most popular and also smart and sportive boys in Seika High and the love interest of Misaki Ayuzawa. Appearance Takumi is a tall teenage boy with bright green eyes and honey-blonde hair which, Misaki notes to be very soft. As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. Takumi is very handsome, and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (thus resulting in many broken hearts). Takumi is usually seen wearing the Seika High School uniform. However, after he transferred to Miyabigaoka in his third year, he was seen wearing his Miyabigaoka uniform, much to the shock of everybody. Personality Takumi is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki. He seems to be very used to being alone stating that even on most of the Christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. He asked Misaki to be his girlfriend later in Chapter 57 when he confessed to her and she on the other hand willingly accepted it. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with Misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). He seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker(his English half-brother on his mother's side). It is said by Misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. Moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. Then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. Also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Takumi heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply Misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. She ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Usui Takumi is mine. Be it transfer schools or separation, no matter what obstacle, I believe he will return." and at this, Takumi smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. During his first year at Seika High School, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him. At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Takumi truly cares about and loves Misaki. Takumi eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of High school. Nonetheless, he still continued to meet with Misaki by going to Seika High. He still works part time at Maid Latte too as shown in Chapter 69 of the manga. Background Takumi was born on April 27 as the illegitimate child of Patricia Walker and English-Japanese lady and her personal butler Yuu Hirose. Patricia was already married and had a son with her husband, but she fell in love with her butler. When she fell ill and discovered she was pregnant with Yuu's child she went to Japan into hiding. She died giving birth to Takumi and his father was kicked out of the Walker family and never heard of again. Takumi was later adopted by his mother's cousin and was raised in secrecy and didn't have many contact with his older half-brother Gerard. Because his English grandfather was very angry at his daughter's action and doesn't want anyone to know about his existence. Instead of going to school he was tutored at home and changed tutors regularly because they didn't know what to teach him but told him that he should use his brain more often. One of those tutor's was Maria Miyazono's mother. Takumi got bored of homeschooling and randomly selected a school (through a school catalog) and decided to enroll in Seika High School with the permission of his adoptive father and English grandfather after explaining that Seika is not much of a decent school and that no one will know about his family. His family doesn't want him to do any part-time job's because they fear that him being an illegitimate child will be exposed. To cope with his former living, he is aided financially and was allowed to move into a high-rise condo where he lives alone. Plot Takumi irritates Misaki because he bluntly rejects girls who confess their love to him. Misaki works secretly at a maid café called Maid Latte to support her family due to her father leaving them with a large debt. However, she is discovered by Takumi and fears her secret will be exposed at school. After hearing Misaki's reasons for working, Takumi keeps her secret and chooses to annoy her by regularly visiting Misaki at work as a customer. When Misaki becomes sick due to stress and fatigue, Takumi notices and advises Misaki to loosen up, but she rejects his advice. At work, three male students from her school, whom she routinely ridicules as the "Idiot Trio", discover Misaki in her uniform. The three start to harass Misaki, but Takumi intervenes. Misaki apologizes to Takumi before fainting. After Misaki recovers, Takumi tells Misaki that he asked the boys to keep Misaki's secret but starts teasing Misaki about her becoming his personal maid for a day as his reward. Soon after, it's time for the annual school festival and Misaki wants to use the opportunity to improve the school's image and encourage more girls to enroll. However, problems arise with class 2-2 because the boys' activity proposals are attempts to sexually exploit the girls. The boys ask Takumi to persuade her, though he puts very little effort into it. On the suggestion from the class's three girls, Misaki decides that class 2-2 will hold a café. Later, Takumi warns Misaki that her hostility towards the boys will eventually backfire. However, she finds out that the boys of class 2-2 are cosplaying in period military outfits, taking over the café and rounding up girls as prisoners. She scolds the boys, but they turn on her and leave the girls to run the café alone, which both Misaki and Takumi help the girls. During the festival bonfire, Takumi finds Misaki resting under a tree. She thanks him for his assistance, but Takumi teases her about being his personal maid. When "Little Sister's Day" arrives, Misaki has finally perfected the act of a little sister, which awes the customers—at least until Takumi arrives. His constant teasing and asking for the impossible causes Misaki to finally lose her cool. But when he tries to leave, Misaki, still in character, begs Takumi not to go, causing everyone in Maid Latte to be attracted to her moeness. Later at school, as Takumi rejects a confession from a girl while he witnesses Misaki rescuing a student from a falling ladder. Noticing she got injured after stopping the ladder, he manages to convince her to have it bandaged in the infirmary. Later at Maid Latte, which is hosting "Maid Rangers day", Misaki decides to vent her anger towards Takumi on to the Idiot Trio as the White Maid Ranger, an idea Takumi suggested. When Maid Latte is visited by Aoi, a famous net idol who also happens to be Satsuki's niece. Meanwhile, as the chef is unable to make it to the café, Takumi decides to take over and impresses the ladies with his own slightly modified version of Omelet Rice. Aoi finds Takumi attractive but he repeatedly ignores her advances. She is so persistent that Takumi pushes her down on the locker room floor. Misaki arrives to push Takumi away and slaps Aoi for repeatedly trying to get his attention. It is then revealed that Aoi is, in fact, a boy, something Satsuki knew all along and which both Takumi and Misaki discovered earlier. Misaki and Takumi convince Aoi to go back home, but not before Aoi promising to make Takumi his. Satsuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't takes it seriously, not even when Takumi pretends to stalk her and warn her not to take things lightly. One night, when Misaki is closing the café all by herself, she is caught by the stalkers themselves, who are none other than two of her regular customers. Takumi hears the commotion at Maid Latte and heads there to rescue Misaki. When Takumi finally arrives, he can only do nothing but laugh at what he sees (Misaki being an angry woman who horrified the stalkers ). Days after the stalkers' arrest, Aoi returns to Maid Latte to give everyone including Takumi a cellphone photo of Misaki wearing the dress he made earlier, much to Misaki's horror. As it turns out, Misaki has acquired a group of fans at school, the Yumeyama quintuplets. While they are good-natured, and she enjoys their company, they want to know everything about her, and this unfortunately could reveal her secret part-time job, which she dodges mostly with Takumi's help. As the days pass, she is torn between telling them the truth and risking to ruin the good image she has on them. She and Takumi have an argument on the school rooftop which Misaki accidentally makes Takumi drop a photo of them with her wearing her maid uniform in the direction of the Yumeyama Brothers. As she freaks out, Takumi assures her he will get it back, but not before stealing her first kiss. He jumps from the roof and grabs the photo while falling into the school pool. The brothers hear the commotion at the pool, but thanks to Takumi's acting, the brothers think Misaki is Takumi's bodyguard. He then convinces them not to follow Misaki anymore, thus keeping her secret safe. At the hospital, Misaki visits Takumi but leaves in disgust when he asks her to nurse him in her maid outfit. As Misaki is still thinking about the incident at the rooftop (which she regards as simple teasing after Takumi kisses Shouichirou leading her to believe that he would kiss anyone as a joke), a phone call from her friends Sakura and Shizuko asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High School students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Takumi tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. He agrees to apologize, only after they beat him in chess, which Takumi does easily, humiliating him. At Maid Latte, the café has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. Misaki enjoys dressing up as a man but Takumi reminds her that she's still a girl and wonders if she will accept the scholarship from Miyabigaoka. Takumi later saves Misaki from Tora at the Miybigaoka High School. One day, Takumi narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Idiot Trio. Misaki is on a quest to rescue women captured by a demon and then taken to Onigashima island. On her journey, she saves the Idiot Trio from getting eaten by their Ringmaster after the animals tell her which village has the demon been frequenting recently. Eventually forming a group, they arrived at Seika Village, which is now a stinking wasteland filled with men driven to madness with their women captured, leaving no one to do the household chores. Obtaining the directions to Onigashima, the group crosses the ocean, where they encounter the Princess of the Sea and a Turtle (Suzuna/Aoi) and the Pirate ship Miyabigaoka (led by Tora), which Takumi destroys with a rocket launcher. When they finally arrive at the island, the Idiots and Misaki sneak into the Demon's lair, with Misaki disguised as a maid. There, they found the Seika women wearing Maid uniforms in a grand palace. After the Idiots blew Misaki's cover, she is shocked to learn that Takumi is in fact the Demon himself; and that he never kidnapped the women—in fact, it was the women who followed him since they got sick and tired of serving their selfish men, and took over the palace. The Narrator ends the story by claiming Misaki and Takumi became a couple despite Misaki protesting against the ending; and the Idiot Trio dying in unfortunate ends. In reality, the entire story is in fact a dream Misaki is having while napping in the Student Council room, a result of Takumi putting headphones on her with the story he narrated, designed to send subliminal messages into her dreams, playing on a CD player. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Takumi is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. Misaki is the first and only girl who Takumi fell in love with and they are now in a relationship as an official couple. To Misaki, Takumi is a "Perverted Outer Space Alien", but this is later used as an expression of endearment rather than an insult. She is very dear to him and he will do anything to protect her. Because of this, he swore never to tell anyone about her secret as a maid. He gets jealous easily, as he says himself, he is very possessive, and has a strong desire to monopolize Misaki when she is too close with other guys. Misaki and Takumi have their second kiss in chapter 32, as Misaki finally realizes her feelings for Takumi. They also kiss in chapters 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 71 and 72. In chapter 57, they officially become a couple. He also injures himself thrice while protecting her in chapters 6, 17 and 18/19. Hinata Shintani Shintani is Takumi's main rival and the only one he takes seriously, and they are usually represented as two dogs growling at each other whenever they are battling for Misaki. Takumi often gets jealous of Shintani when Misaki is with him or Misaki is paying more attention to Shintani than to him. When these situations happen, Takumi sometimes pulls Shintani away from Misaki, and when Shintani gets too close he often likes to remind him that Misaki is his. Shouichirou Yukimura Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Takumi after he kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Takumi and Yukimura. Li Yi Hua Li Yi Hua is the daughter of a Hongkong millionaire. She first appeared in Chapter 68 of the manga together with her fiance Arashiyama Tenryuu. They're not really close friends with Takumi but they were asked to befriend her just like Tomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, and Kaon Umekouji. When Takumi visited Misaki during lunch break at Seika they tagged along and took a picture to show that they are befriending Takumi just like what they were told to. Gerard Walker Gerard is Takumi's older English half-brother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 50 He and Takumi look almost identical, except that Gerard's hair is straight and black. When he wore a blond wig, most people around him thought that he was Takumi, although Misaki was not fooled. Gerard is an active part of the Walker family's plan to control Takumi, and helps in the tracking of Takumi and the plan for his transferration to Miyabigaoka. His Japanese is fluent, although he and Takumi usually converse in English. Takumi and Gerard's relationship does not seem to be very good, which might possibly be because of Gerard's interference with Takumi's life and relationship with Misaki. Trivia *His first name, Takumi, means "skillful", which fits him. *Takumi has a dark blue cat named Licht (meaning 'Light' in German) which he found on the street. *According to the author Hiro Fujiwara, Takumi is the hardest character to draw with a serious expression. *Takumi Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Man 2010. *As revealed in Chapter 52, his real name is "Takumi Walker". *According to the manga: **Specialty: Everything **Favorite Activity: Stalking and successfully holding his reputation as a 'perverted outer-space alien' *Takumi and Misaki were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. *Takumi was born on April 27 *He's in class 2-2. *Takumi later transfers to Miyabigaoka High School due to the request from his family. Quotes *''"I'm Usui. I'm the ringmaster of the Moron Trio Circus. That's our members."'' *''"I love you, Ayuzawa."'' *''"Where did you get that water? I only drink water from the alps"'' *''"If you were to drown... I wouldn't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."'' *''"If you lay your hands on her again... I'll tear your throat out. Be prepared for it."'' *''"Could you be my personal maid for a day?"'' *''"I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafes. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature female maids and it turns me on so much. Then I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy. I'll take my leave now."'' *''"Don't touch her just because she's cute."'' *''"Please don't be bothered by it, I'm just another stalker."'' *''"Instead of being kissed, I prefer to kiss someone else. That's more like my style."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 9, Page 29 *"I'll come to save you as much as you want. I'll make you fall for me as much as you wish."'' References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students Category:Miyabigaoka Students Category:walker family